I'm sorry Benny
by MBAV4ever
Summary: Benny probeert te onderzoeken waarom zijn moeder hem heeft verlaten. Als hij er achter komt beseft hij dat zijn moeder niet meer terug komt. (Alleen geschreven in Benny's P.O.V.) * Dit is een extra boek van mijn serie 'Never Going To Be Normal * A My Babysitter's A Vampire Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Iedereen! Ik wou Dit verhaal eigenlijk pas schrijven nadat ****_You're a Vampire?_**** afwas, maar ik kreeg voor dit verhaal steeds meer ideeën in mijn hoofd dus ik besloot het al eerder te maken. Tuurlijk ga ik ook nog veder met het andere verhaal, maar ik wil deze eerst doen. Dit is eigenlijk een soort extra deel. Daarom ga ik het ook maar in één hoofdstuk doen en niet in meerdere. Ik weet niet waarneer ik veder kan met het andere verhaal, want ik heb het de laatste tijd druk gehad. Ik heb in een down tijd gezeten en op school ging het ook niet goed met mijn cijfers waardoor ik in een stress tijd kwam en ook een lange tijd ziek was. Na de vakantie ga ik naar de tweede. Ook dan gaat het me misschien niet lukken om elke week een hoofdstuk neer te zetten. Dit komt niet alleen door school, maar ook door mijn sport. Ik moet nu meer keer in de week trainen. Ik zit nu ook een niveau hoger met meiden die allemaal ouder zijn dan ik. (Ben ik blijkbaar toch goed :) ) Hoe dan ook terug naar het verhaal. Laat please horen wat je er van vind.**

**Denk er aan. My Babysitter's A Vampire is niet van mij en de personages erin ook niet. Als dat wel zou zijn was het een heel stuk anders geworden. (Hahaha *Wrijft in handen* en heel stuk anders) De OP's (OC's.) zijn wel van mij.**

Lees eerst You're A Vampire voordat je dit verhaal leest. Nou ja, misschien hoeft dat ook niet perse.  
Dit verhaal word voordat ik het eerste deel van deze serie af heb uitgebracht. Het is eigenlijk een soort extraatje. (Waarom schrijf ik dingen dubbel?)  
Er komen een aantal stukjes van het verleden in voor. (Dat je het even weet. Man ik moet echt stoppen met die tussenhaakjes ik word er zelf gek van.)

* * *

**_I'm Sorry Benny_**

**_~9 Jaar geleden~_**

**Niemands P.O.V.**

''Snap het dan hij is niet normaal!'' Schreeuwt Mrs. Weir tegen haar man. Ze kijkt naar de trap om er zeker van te zijn dat ze haar zoontje niet heeft wakker gemaakt. Als ze merkt dat hij nog slaapt richt ze haar blik weer op die van haar man. Dit soort ruzies hadden ze de laatste tijd vaker en altijd moesten ze er voor zorgen dat Benjamin niet wakker werd. ''Ik had moeten weten dat dit zou gebeuren!'' Zegt ze op de zelfde toon, maar deze keer met tranen in haar ogen. haalt zijn hand door zijn zwarte haar. ''Ik kan er ook niets aan doen, magie stroomt nou eenmaal door het bloed van de Weirs.'' Zegt hij op een kalme toon. was zelf een Spellmaster. Een paar maanden geleden had hij gevoeld dat zijn zoon een Spellmaster zou worden. En niet zomaar eentje, een erg krachtige. Vanaf het moment dat hij het van zijn zoon wist begon hij meteen te bedenken hoe hij hem kon trainen. Alleen was Mrs. Weir hier niet zo blij mee. Zij was gewoon een mens en Christelijk opgevoed. Het was voor haar al een schok om te horen dat haar man een Spellmaster en zijn moeder een Earth Priestess was. Maar toen ze het van Benjamin hoorde werd het haar te veel. ''Weet je wat?" Begint ze. ''Ik ben het zat. Het enige wat ik wou was een normaal leven, maar blijkbaar is dat mij niet gegund.'' Ze staat op en loopt weg. Wat ze alleen niet door heeft is dat Benjamin is binnen gelopen. ''Maar Leona-...'' ''Leona me niet!'' Onderbreekt ze haar man waarna ze de deur uitloopt. ''Waar gaat mama naartoe?'' schrikt op als hij de kinderstem hoort en draait zich om waar hij zijn zoon in pyjama bij de bank aantreft. ''Ergens, Benji, ergens.'' Benjamin kijkt omlaag en voelt de tranen in zijn ogen prikken. ''Ze komt toch wel terug?'' vraagt Benjamin. Mr. Weir kijkt naar de jongen met het warrige bruine haar. Zijn altijd vrolijke groene hazelachtige ogen zijn nu vol met tranen die over zijn wangen stromen. Zelf krijgt hij nu ook tranen. ''...Ja...'' Liegt hij. Hij wou niet liegen tegen Benjamin, maar hij kon zijn zoon niet zo zien. Benjamin kijkt op naar zijn vader. ''Papa.'' Zegt hij. kijkt weer naar Benjamin die langzaam vooruit loopt. ''Ik hou van je, papa.''

**_~Heden~_**

**Benny's P.O.V.**

Al negen jaar heb ik mijn ouders niet meer gezien. En nogsteeds snap ik het niet. Oke, van mijn vader snap ik het, maar van mijn moeder niet. Zelfs oma wilt het me niet vertellen. Ze zegt dat waarneer ik ouder ben het wel achter kom en dat ik meer geduld moet hebben. Hoelang moet ik nog wachten, ik wacht al negen jaar. Sinds die tijd heb ik niets meer van mijn ouders gehoord. Zelfs de naam Benjamin heb ik niet meer gehoord. Oma noemt me alleen nog bij mijn volledige naam als ik iets met mijn magie heb verprutst. En daarna krijg ik slag op mijn achterste...met bliksem. Ik slaak een zucht. Al die tijd was oma het moederfiguur voor me, maar toch voelde het alsof er iets miste. Ik miste de vrouw met het lange bruine krullende haar. Met de groene ogen. De vrouw die me elke avond instopte. Maar vooral mis ik de vrouw die zei dat ik nooit op moest geven en mijn dromen moest volgen.  
Ik kijk weer naar mijn engels toets. Een 1. Ik durf te wedden dat alleen die 1 op hadgeschreven, omdat ze een hekel aan mij heeft. Volgens mij hadden Ethan en ik dezelfde antwoorden en hij heeft een 8. ''Wat moet dat met jou,Weir.'' Zegt ze met haar strenge stem. Man, volgens mij is ze opgestaan met de gedachten om mij het leven zuur te maken. ''Nou...'' begin ik, maar voordat ik mijn zin kan afmaken onderbreekt ze me. ''Heb je eigenlijk wel geleerd?'' ''Tuurlijk...Vraag maar aan Ethan.'' Hulpzoekend kijk ik naar Ethan die me weer met een vragende blik aankijkt. ''Morgan, is dat waar?'' Vraagt Fine nu aan Ethan. Zelf weet ik al dat dit niet goed afloopt. Ethan kan namelijk niet liegen. ''Ik... ..benny... hij...'' Stottert Ethan. Gelukkig voor hem draait Fine zich al om naar het bord. '' Je word bedankt E.'' mompel ik nog.

_**~Na de les~**_

''Waarom zei je dat ze het aan mij moest vragen.'' Zegt Ethan. Ik stop mijn boeken in mijn kluisje en kijk hem weer aan. ''Weet ik veel. Ik dacht dat jij wel iets wist. Jij weet altijd alles.'' Is mijn antwoord. Ethan rolt zijn ogen en slaakt een zucht. ''Maar je weet dat hij niet kan liegen, toch?'' Hoor ik een meisjes stem zeggen. Ik draai me geschrokken om en zie daar Jennifer staan. ''Wie...waar..waarneer...hoe..'' Zeg ik nog steeds geschrokken. ''Ik, hier,net en..'' Ze laat haar fangs zien en glimlacht daarna onschuldig. '' Stop die dingen nou weg, straks ziet iemand ze nog.'' Probeert Ethan haar te waarschuwen, maar hij krijgt een uitgestoken tong terug. ''Maar goed, waar gaat het deze keer om.'' Zegt Jennifer. ''Het is een heel lang verhaal ma-..'' ''Vertel de korte versie maar'' Onderbreekt ze me. ''Oke, als je het zo wil doen. Fine gaf me een 1 voor mijn toets. Ze zei dat ik het niet geleerd had, Ik zei dat ik dat wel had gedaan, maar ze geloofde me niet. Dus ik zei dat Ethan ervan wist en toen vroeg ze het aan Ethan. Maar omdat Ethan zó geweldig kan liegen.'' Merk je de sarcasme? ''Gelooft ze me nog steeds niet.'' Ethan en Jennifer kijken elkaar aan en schudden dan beiden hun hoofd. '' Je weet dat je nu toegeeft dat je niet hebt geleerd, he?'' Vraagt Jennifer. '' Ja, maar daar gaat het nu niet om. Het probleem is...'' Alweer word ik onderbroken, maar deze keer door Ethan. ''Nee, het probleem is dat je te lui bent om te leren. Zo kom je nooit veder. Wat vindt je oma eigenlijk van je cijfers?'' Ik kijk omlaag en doe net of ik zijn vraag niet gehoord heb. ''Benny!'' Zegt Ethan dan. ''Ze weet er niet van oke! En dat wil ik graag zo houden!" Blijkbaar was Ethan geschrokken van mijn uitval, want hij hield zich stil. Ik wou niet zo tegen hem reageren, maar het gebeurde opeens. Jennifer was er alleen niet zo blij van. ''Wat is dat met jou de laatste tijd! Je bent of chagrijnig of kwaad of stil.'' Zegt ze. ''Ik hou te minste niet verborgen voor mijn vrienden wat ik echt ben!'' Meteen nadat ik het had gezegt sla ik mijn hand voor mijn mond. Ik zie dat haar mondhoeken naar beneden zakken en dat haar ogen beginnen te glinsteren. Dan rent ze weg. ''waarom zei je dat?'' Ethan stem klonk niet kwaad, maar je kon makkelijk horen dat hij moeite deed om zich te beheersen. ''Ik..'' Begin ik. ''Ik weet het niet. Het ging eruit voordat ik erg in had.'' Ik laat mezelf zakken en ga op de grond zitten en leun met mijn hoofd tegen de kluisjes. ''Waarom?'' Vraagt Ethan me dan. Ik kijk niet begrijpend omhoog. ''Waarom gedraag je je zo?'' Ik wend mijn blik van hem af en staar voor me. ''Het is gewoon...Ik wil het er niet over hebben.'' ''Heeft het iets met je oma te maken.'' Ik ga weer staan en kijk Ethan recht aan. ''Welk deel van 'ik wil het er liever niet over hebben bergrijp je' niet!'' Weer klinkt mijn stem harder dan dat ik wou. ''Ik wou er gewoon zeker van zijn dat je niet in de problemen zat.'' Zegt Ethan voorzichtig. Ik wist zelf goed waarom ik me zo gedroeg. In de problemen was ik niet, maar ik wou er gewoon niet over praten. Ik wil niet dat iemand zich er mee bemoeid. Het is al moeilijk genoeg om er zelf elke dag mee te leven. ''Vergeet het gewoon,oke.'' Zeg ik tegen Ethan. Hij knikt. Ik kan mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan. Nooit heb ik zo tegen hem gepraat en nu weet ik waarom. Het voelt niet goed om zijn gezicht zo te zien. ''Je bent veranderd. Ik wil gewoon de oude Benny terug.'' Zegt hij voordat hij weg loopt. Ik zucht. ''Die is al een aantal jaar weg.'' Zeg ik tegen niemand in het bijzonder.

**_~ 7 Jaar geleden~_**

**Niemands P.O.V.**

De acht jarige Benjamin staat naar zijn oma te kijken die de planten in haar tuin verzorgt. Altijd heeft hij zich al afgevraagt hoe het kwam dat die planten zo kleurrijk bleven en niet dood gingen, maar dan ging het nu niet om. Oma Weir draait zich om en loopt naar haar kleinzoon. ''Loop er nou niet zo over te piekeren.'' Zegt ze met een glimlach terwijl ze op oog niveau van de nog kleine jongen komt. Ze wist altijd te vertellen waarneer iemand wat dwars zat. ''Het is niet jouw schuld dat het zo is gebeurd.'' Benjamin wijkt zijn blik af en friemelt aan zijn shirt. ''Waarom?'' Vraagt hij aan de oudere vrouw die hem een vragende blik geeft. Benjamin zag de blik en ging veder. '' Waarom zijn papa en mama weg?'' Evelyn laat een zucht vrij. Ze wist dat hij er nog niet klaar voor was om te horen waarom zijn ouders weg waren. Over zijn vader kon ze het wel vertellen, maar het verhaal van zijn moeder zou ingewikkelder geweest zijn. In plaats van het verhaal te vertellen gaat ze met haar hand door zijn bruine haar. ''Soms gebeuren dat soort dingen,Benjamin.'' Het was geen leugen, maar het voelde niet fijn om het te verzwijgen voor de acht jarige. Zonder hoorde hem wat mompelen. ''Wat zeg je?'' Vraagt ze. Benjamin kijkt op. ''Benny. Mijn naam is Benny.'' En dat was het laatste van Bejamin Michael Weir. Hij is nu met een nieuw leven begonnen, als Benny Weir. Weer laat Evelyn en zucht vrij. ''Als jij dat wilt, _Benny.''_

**_~Heden, Thuis~_**

**Benny's P.O.V.**

Ik doe de deur open en stap mijn oma's huis binnen. ''Oma, ik ben thuis!'' Roep ik. Ik krijg geen antwoord terug. Dan is ze vast of in de tuin of in de geheime kamer, waar ik dus ook niet in mag komen. Ik ga de trap op en loop naar mijn kamer daar gooi ik mijn tas ergens neer en ga op het bed zitten. Als ik de kamer rond kijk zie ik overal papier en rotzooi liggen. Waarneer ik beter kijk zie ik een fotolijstje op het het bureau staan, wat raar is aangezien daar nog nooit eentje heeft gestaan. Als ik het pak kijk ik naar de foto. Daarop staan mijn ouders en een jongere versie van mezelf. ''Oma." Mompel ik wetend dat zij het er heeft neergezet. Ik strom met het lijstje de trap af. In de keuken zie ik oma.

''Waarom deed je dat?'' Vraag ik haar. ''Wat deed ik?'' Ze draait zich naar mij om en ik laat het lijstje met de foto erin duidelijker zien. ''Waarom legde je deze foto op mijn bureau neer?'' ''Ik dacht dat je het wel leuk zou vinden.'' Zegt ze met een glimlach. Zelf kan ik er alleen niet om lachen. ''Leuk?'' Ik gooi het lijstje op het aanrecht waardoor het glas kapot gaat. ''Waarom zou ik het leuk vinden om die hufter en secreet te zien!'' ''Benjamin Michael Weir!'' Roept ze nu uit. ''Dat soort taalgebruik word hier niet gebruikt.'' ''Zo erg was het nou ook weer niet. Ik had ergwew woorden kunnen gebruiken'' Begin ik, maar ergens weet ik dat ik al te ver was gegaan. ''Zou ik ze dan Warlock en Heks noemen?'' ''Benny noem je vader niet naar dat soort! Zelf weet je ool hoe erg het is om daarmee vergelekenen te worden. Je vader zou je dat bij je training hebben vertelt als...'' Ze stopt in haar zin. ''Als wat? Waarom vertel je me niet gewoon wat er is gebeurd. En waarom maakt het je niets uit dat ik mam een heks noem? Was ze er soms een?'' Ik leun met mijn hand op het aanrecht, wat niet zo'n slim idee was , want ik voel het glas in mijn hand prikken. ''Nee.'' Zegt ze simpel. ''Wat is er dan gebeurd?'' Oma schud haar hoofd en begint de keuken uit te lopen. ''Alsjeblieft oma, vertel het me. Jij bent de enige die ik nog heb. Als jij er niet meer bent sta ik er alleen voor.'' ''Benny..." IK schud mijn hoofd. ''We weten beiden dat die dag kan komen. Misschien niet dit jaar of het jaar daarna, maar ooit komt die dag, misschien wel sneller dan je denkt. Mijn punt is dat als je me het nu niet vertelt vertelt ik er misschien nooit achter kom waardoor ik mijn school verpest, daardoor geen diploma én opleiding krijg, waardoor ik slecht of geen werk krijg, hierdoor verdien...'' Oma onderbreekt me door haar hand op mijn mond te leggen. ''Een ding is zeker en dat is dat je er een drama van maakt.'' Ik haal mijn schouders op. Als ik maarberijkt heb wat ik wou berijken. ''Net je moeder.'' Mompelt ze waarna ze haar hand van mijn mond haalt.

''Ik ga je nu vertellen wat er gebeurd is, maar onthoud dat het niet jouw schuld was.'' Ik knik. ''Zoals je weet zit magie al jaren in onze familie en is goed geheim gehouden. Het ging alleen mis in de middeleeuwen. Een paar mensen maakte misbruik van hun magie. De dorpelingen kregen dit door en gingen op heksen jacht. Helaas dachten ze dat ons soort ook dit soort magie had.'Ze dachten dat we contact hadden met de duivel en een bedreiging vormde.'' ''Wat heeft dat ermee te maken?'' Terwijl ik het glas uit mijn hand haal. Zoals ik al zei het was geen slim idee om mijn daar neer te leggen. Ze geeft me een blik, maar gaat dan weer veder. ''Dat brengt ons bij je ouders. Je weet al dat je vader een Spellmaster is. Van je moeder weet je het niet en het is tijd dat je daar ook achter komt. Je moeder is een...'' ''Heks? Earth Priestess? Seer? Shape Shifter? Vampier? Weerwolf? Zeemeermin? Buitenaards wezen?'' Onderbreek ik oma die haar hoofd schud en een zucht vrij laat. ''Een goede luisteraar ben je nooit geweest. Ze is geen van die dingen, ze is gewoon een mens.'' ''Dat is wel een tegenvaller.'' Mompel ik, waarna ik een brandend gevoel krijg wat steeds erger word. ''Oma!'' Roep ik in pijn. ''Benjamin als je nu niet luistert kom je het nooit te weten. Goed, je moeder is dus een mens. Ze komt ook uit een erg gelovige familie. Je vader had haar niet vertelt over het familie geheim. Toen hij het wel deed raakte ze van slag, maar ze kwam er overheen. Uiteindelijk kregen ze jou. Bij je geboorte was niet duidelijk of je een Spellmaster of een mens was, dus iedereen ging ervan uit dat je een mens was.'' ''Dat is dus heel anders afgelopen.'' Onderbreek ik haar weer. Ze geeft een waarschuwende blik, maar daar blijft het deze keer bij.

''Je vader kwam er later toch achter dat je een Spellmaster was. Hij was er erg blij mee en keek er daarom ook naar uit je te zien opgroeien. Je moeder daarin tegen was er niet zo blij mee. Al het bovennatuurlijke werd haar teveel. Daarom is ze weggegaan. Je vader is, zoals je al wist, weggegaan omdat hij de druk niet aankon.'' Als oma klaar is met haar verhaal kijk ik naar beneden. ''Dus mam is weggegaan, omdat ik niet 'normaal' ben?'' ''Niemand is normaal Benny.'' Ik kijk haar recht aan. ''Dat is geen antwoord op mijn vraag.'' Ik weet het antwoord zelf ook wel, maar ik wil het niet geloven. De vrouw waarvoor ik elke avond wachtte om terug te komen is weggegaan om wat ik ben. Het beeld van negen jaar geleden speelt zich weer af in mijn hoofd samen met de blik van mijn vader. ''Dat betekend dus dat pap tegen me heeft gelogen.'' Oma geeft me een vragende blik. ''Hoezo?'' Vraagt ze. ''Hij had gezegt dat mam terug zou komen. Ze komt niet meer terug, he?'' Ik zie dat oma's ogen beginnen te glinsteren. ''Het spijt me Benny.'' Ik knik en kijk dan weg. ''Ik...Ik ga naar mijn kamer.'' Zeg ik voordat ik naar boven loop.

Ik zit op mijn bed et mijn handen in mijn hoofd. Ik wist nu eindelijk het antwoord op mijn vraag, maar ik voel me er niet beter door. Tuurlijk ben ik blij dat ik het nu eindelijk weet, maar het heeft er wel voor gezorgt dat ik al de hoop kwijt ben om mijn moeder nog een keer te zien. Het was ook te mooi om waar te zijn. Als ik er niet zo veel op had gehoopt zou ik me nu vast minder rot voelen.

Een paar minuten later hoor ik een geluid van mijn computer. Ik loop er naartoe en zie dat het Ethan is die wilt chatten. Ik klik op 'accepteren' en zie Ethan's gezicht op het beeld. '' Je oma heeft ons net vertelt over je ouders.'' Zegt hij. Ik kijk hem vragend aan. ''Ons?'' ''Ja, ons'' Hoor ik Jennifer's stem zeggen. Nog steeds heb ik een vragende, maar die verdwijnt als ik weer begrijp waarom Jennifer niet op het beeld was. ''Was dat de reden waarom je de laatste tijd zo reageerde?'' Vraagt ze. Ik knik. Het was dom van me om al die tijd zo te reageren, maar ik had het zelf niet in de hand. ''Gaat het nu wel weer?'' Vraagt Ethan nu. Ik haal mijn schouders op. ''Ik heb me wel eens beter gevoeld, maar het gaat wel. Ik ben wel blij dat ik het niet weet, maar ergens had ik het toch liever niet geweten.'' Ethan knikt berijgpend. ''Je ons nog. Of je dat nou wilt of niet, wij zijn er voor je.'' Na zijn woorden verschijnd er een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Pas nu zie ik dat ik bof met zulke vrienden en ik kon me geen betere wensen

* * *

**Laat me weten wat je van het verhaal vond. Geen idee waarom, maar bij die laatste zin voelde ik me opeens heel blij en warm van binnen. Noem me raar (Goed ben ik ook), maar het is zo. Kritiek is ook altijd welkom, maar het liefst opbouwende kritiek. (Meningen zijn altijd goed, maar hou het vriendelijk zodat je andere niet kwetst) Ik ga proberen deze maand nog een nieuw hoofdstuk van You're A Vampire te plaatsen, maar ik kan natuurlijk niets beloven.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen. Reviews zijn altijd Welkom.**

**xxx MBAV4ever**


	2. Dutch not English

**Please stop telling me I have to do my stories in English. I can read it but I can't write it. My grammar isn't good enough. That's why I write all my stories in Dutch. 'Cuz i'm from the Netherlands.**

**I hope you guys understand this.**

**xxxMBAV4ever**


End file.
